Brambleclaw's Choice
by JaredLovsTheCronch
Summary: Remember when Firestar got trapped in a fox trap? Well, what if Brambleclaw didn't save him? Here's what I think
1. Chapter 1

"Kill him!" Hawkfrost snarled, crouching low and circling Brambleclaw, who was frozen in fear. "You could get anything you ever wanted. You're deputy, killing Firestar would mean leadership for you"He hissed into Brambleclaw's ear.  
"A-anything?" Brambleclaw echoed slowly.

"Anything" Another another voice hissed into his ear. It was Tigerstar's voice, Brambeclaw's father.

Brambleclaw turned to face Squirrelflight who was crouching behind Ashfur with bewildered eyes and her fur was standing on end. Ashfur glared at Brambleclaw, as if he knew what would happen next.

"I-I can't do this!" Brambleclaw wailed.

Hawkfrost snorted. "We knew it! You're soft, you can't stand to see the others suffer!"

Brambleclaw glared at his half-brother. "Soft?" He snarled. "I'll show you soft!" He unsheathed his claws and dug them into Firestar's skin. Firestar shrieked in pain. Hawkfrost watched in delight.

"Brambleclaw! Stop!" Squirrelflight shouted from behind Ashfur, who was hissing and spitting and Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw turned back to Squirrelflight and looked at his bloody paws as if he couldn't believe it himself.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it!" He yelled, but he wasn't sure if it was true. He wanted anything. He wanted Squirrelflight. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw apologized to each other but Squirrelflight still chose Ashfur over Brambleclaw.

"Are you sure? Think about it Brambleclaw. Power. Power over _all_ clans. Power over the entire _FOREST!_ Don't you want that?" Hawkfrost hissed. "I'll rule right beside you" He hissed softly into his ear.

Brambleclaw never wanted to have power over anything except ThunderClan. But Hawkfrost made him think about his decision a bit more. He started picturing the cats following his orders. He thought of himself sitting on a big rock with Hawkfrost beside him, and Squirrelflight. He wanted to rule over the forest with Hawkfrost and Squirrelflight. He glanced at Firestar who was suffering pain.

"Please. Don't do this Brambleclaw. Fight it. Don't do it..." He pleaded in a soft whisper.

"No! Don't listen to him Brambleclaw! Listen to me!" Hawkfrost snarled.

Brambleclaw started looking at Hawkfrost, then Firestar, then Hawkfrost.

 ****

 **Tobe continued...**


	2. The Choice

Brambleclaw stared at Hawkfrost.

"Well? What's your decision?" Hawkfrost meowed.

Brambleclaw then turned to Firestar. _Firestar is my leader, I can't kill him! I wanna prove that I won't take my father's ambitions. But I can't kill Firestar, can I?_

"I'll do it" Brambleclaw growled, sounding exactly like Tigerstar.

Hawkfrost glanced over his shoulder. "Good" he said. Brambleclaw also looked behind Hawkfrost's shoulder and saw his father. Tigerstar's chin was up and he was staring at his sons with pride.

"NO!" Squirrelflight shrieked. She struggled to leave her hiding spot behind Ashfur, but Ashfur just stopped her.

"Stop," he growled. More softly he added "I don't want you getting hurt"

Squirrelflight stared at him in disbelief. "You don't understand! He's my father!" Squirrelflight meowed.

"But if you help your father, they'll be two deaths today. I don't wanna lose Firestar _and_ you"

Squirrelflight sighed. "Fine" she muttered.

Brambleclaw unsheathed his claws.

"B-Brambleclaw...please" Firestar murmured. His voice was slowly starting to fade away for he was close to losing his third life.

Brambleclaw snorted. "It's not Bramble _claw_ anymore! It's Bramble _star_. I will rule over the forest with Hawkfrost by my side," he hissed. "And maybe Squirrelflight will join me" he murmured, not loud enough for anyone to hear.

Firestar's eyes blazed. "No. I shall announce a new deputy right-" Firestar then went limp. His third life was over.

Brambleclaw raised his chin in triumph. Firestar slowly started to lift his head.

"Now's your chance, Bramble _star_ " Hawkfrost hissed into Brambleclaw's ear.

Brambleclaw pounced at Firestar, claws unsheathed. He bit into Firestar's neck as Firestar shrieked. Firestar went limp again. He was on his last life.

"His last life!" Ashfur gasped. He stared at Firestar with horror, he went to stop Brambleclaw but Hawkfrost was ahead of him, pouncing at Ashfur.

Brambleclaw stared at Firestar with blazing eyes. "You always judged me as a kit!" He hissed. "Don't think I never noticed because did!"

"I-I'm s-sorry..." Firestar whispered. "If this is why you're killing me, it's foolish" he hissed.

"Oh, this isn't just about me. When my father was dying, you didn't do _anything_ to save him! You just stood there, watching him! This is revenge! Not from one cat, but two" Brambleclaw growled. He unsheathed his claws again and bit on Firestar's  
neck. Then he started slashing on his stomach.

"Goodbye, _kittypet_ " Brambleclaw sneered into Firestar's ear before his final blow.

Firestar's eyes widened in horror. The word _kittypet_ rang in his ear in his last few seconds of his final life. In his last few seconds of living...

 **To be continued**


	3. Moonpool

IBrambleclaw yowled in victory. Hawkfrost came up to his half-brother. "You did well" he purred.

Tigerstar's thin outline could be seen, he wrapped his tail around Brambleclaw. "You did good" he whispered as he faded away into nothingness.

Brambleclaw sighed and looked over to his dead leader. _What has gotten into me?_ He thought. _I killed my leader, Squirrelflight's father. I have no chance with her anymore._

"Something wrong, Brambleclaw?" Hawkfrost asked.

"Nothing" Brambleclaw replied, shaking his head. _StarClan might not take me as a leader though._ He thought.

"Well then, come on. Let's get to ThunderClan camp" Hawkfrost meowed. He glanced over at Ashfur, who was bleeding from the flank and had a torn ear.

"What should we do about Ashfur?" Hawkfrost asked.

"Well, Fire-" Brambleclaw was about to call Firestar's name until he remembered. He killed Firestar. "Sorry," he meowed. "I'm just so used to asking Firestar first" he explained.

"Well you're gonna have to forget about him" Hawkfrost tried not to show the least bit of anger.

"Well. About Ashfur, I say we keep him as a prisoner for awhior. I'll see what to do with him" he meowed. "Let's go" he flicked his tail and everyone started following their new leader. No one tried to object, because they knew what would happen.

size="1" noshade=""

 **At ThunderClan Camp**

"Brambleclaw! Where's Firestar?" Sandstorm asked.

"Dead" Brambleclaw said without stopping to get to the leader's den.

Sandstorm gasped. "H-how did he die?"

"That's a story for later" Brambleclaw said.

Just then, Hawkfrost entered the camp, dragging Ashfur by the scruff. The ThunderClan cat was yowling in protest.

"Hawkfrost! I bet he killed Firestar!" Sandstorm yowled. Cats started emerging out of their dens.

There were murmurs of surprise. "Firestar is dead? Who killed him? Hawkfrost?" Coudtail yowled.

Hawkfrost glared at Cloudtail. "No, it wasn't me" he growled. "But whoever did it, you should be proud of if him" Hawkfrost meowed.

"So it's a tomcat?" Cloudtail said as he scanned the camp. "And, why should I be proud?"

Hawkfrost said nothing as he threw Ashfur in a den that no one uses. "And if you leave..." he snarled.

"Everyone stop! Hawkfrost is welcome here. He and I are going to the Moonpool for our nine lives" he yowled.

Leafpool came out of her den. "Why are both if you getting nine lives?" She asked.

Brambleclaw glared at her. "None of your business" he growled. "We're gonna leave now" he dipped his head.

Hawkfrost scrambled to Brambleclaw, and Leafpool followed them slowly, praying to StarClan that nothing terrible would happen there.

* * *

 **At the Moonpool**

"Now. Drink a bit of the water" Leafpool said as she tucked her paws under herself.

Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost did the same posture. They both drank the water. _Tastes like stars._ Brambleclaw thought, and drifted off to sleep

"Ah, Brambleclaw, Hawkfrost" a voice called.

"Who's there?" Hawkfrost yowled.

Brambleclaw found himself beside Hawkfrost, the ground was muddy and the skies were grey.

"It's only me" the voice said again, a spotted cat started walking towards them. It was Spottedleaf.

Brambleclaw dipped his head. "Hello, Spottedleaf" he mewes respectfully.

"Don't start acting innocent here!" A voice rasped from behind Spottedleaf. "We've seen what you have done"

Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost exchanged glances.

Spottedleaf sighed. "What she said is true. But we must give Brambleclaw his nine lives" she murmured.

Another cat starting coming towards them. She stood beside Spottedleaf. She had a dark grey coat.

"Yellowfang..." Brambleclaw whispered. I heard many things from you"

Then, more cats started to appear. In total werenine cats. One cat for one life.

Spottedleaf slowly started walking towards Brambleclaw. "With this life, I give you love. Love your clan and others" she whispered as she touched Brambleclaw's nose.

Brambleclaw shivered as the new life ran throughout him.

Yellowfang and up to him. "With this life, I give you strength. Use it to protect your clan" she touched his nose with hers

* * *

 **After Brambleclaw got his nine lives**

The nine cats started to fade away until Brambleclaw yowled "Wait!"

All of them turned to him. "What is it now?" Bluestar growled.

"What about Hawkfrost?" He asked as he flicked his tail towards his brother.

The StarClan cats exchanged glances. "There may only be one leader" Yellowfang hissed.

"Let Hawkfrost be leader" A growl came from the trees.

"Tigerstar?" Hawkfrost said as he turned around.

"Yes. It is I. Tigerstar" Tigerstar meowed. "Now, as I was saying-"

"Tigerstar!" Bluestar yowled. "You have no right to be here!" She snarled, claws unsheathed.

"Bluestar. I see you're here...now, has Firestar joined you?" Tigerstar hissed as hescanned the area. He letout a threatening snarl as he spotted Firestar.

"Leave him alone" Spottedleaf yowled.

"Very well" Tigerstar said, "Only if you give Hawkfrost his nine lives"

Bluestar glared at him. "You sicken me" she spat.

Tigerstar narrowed his eyes. "Give Hawkfrost his nine lives!" He yowled, he unsheathed his claws.

"Fine. We will" Yellowfang announced as she walked towards Hawkfrost. All the others stared at her in horror.

"All he wants is his son to be a leader" Yellowfang sighed. "We shall give him his wish"

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

I just wanna say that I don't hate Brambleclaw. He's actually my favourite character. So yay lol


	4. StarClan

**This'll be a really short chapter and I'm really sorry about that, I'm also sorry about not posting any chapters kately. I've just been so busy with school and everything, but I'll try to get more chapters going**  
 **  
**

 **-JessDaKawaiiCatato**

 ****

* * *

Right after Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost left, Bluestar turned to Yellowfang with glaring eyes. "What were you thinking? Giving Hawkfrost nine lives? You're crazy!" She hissed.  
Spottedleaf turned to Bluestar. "Bluestar, calm down. She probably had a good explanation." Spottedleaf assured her. "You do, right?" She said, slightly more firm.  
Yellowfang stared atthem with her dull eyes. "I...I honestly don't know..." She whispered as she paddedaway into the darkness.  
"Guys, that's not theonly thing we gotta worry about. Tigerstar has passed the border." Redtail meowed as he came to join them.  
Bluestar's hackles raised. "Tigerstar." She spat. "That furball doesn't know what's coming." She growled, unsheating her claws.  
"Furball? Me? Honestly Bluestar, I thought you were better than this." Tigerstar meowed deeply as he approached the StarClan cats.  
"Tigerstar. You aren't welcome here. So get you and your lousy claws out of here." Firestar growled as he joined the group.  
Firestar and Tigerstar stared at each other for a bit. The room felt tense. "Lousy claws? Are you sure Firestar?" He said, unsheathing his unusually long claws.  
Firestar looked at them. "We've defeated you before." He growled. "And we can do it again" He hissed, unsheathing his claws.  
"My, my Firestar. You're acting different today." Tigerstar said quietly.  
"Your sons killed me for power." Firestar reminded him. "And you tried killing me"  
"Whatever. I don't want to waste me precious time here. I got business to attend to."  
"That's right Tigerstar. You better leave. You're not welcomed here. Next time you set a paw here, you won't be going back to the Dark Forest." Bluestar hissed 


	5. The New Leaders

_**At ThunderClan camp...**_

"Hawkstar, Bramblestar, I still don't get how StarClan let you two be leaders at the same time." Leafpool mewed respectfully, trying not to upset them.

"StarClan is obviously afraid of us." Hawkstar meowed simply.

"Erm. Yes...They're afraid...I guess..." Bramblestar said quietly.

"How so?" Leafpool challenged in a growl.

Hawkstar stared down at the medicine cat. "Don't you hiss at us. We're your new leaders." He growled.

"...Yeah, yeah. What he said." Bramblestar whispered.

Leafpool lashed her tail and left. "I'm not dealing with this." She hissed to herself.

Hawkstar turned to Bramblestar. "You seem quiet. What happened to the strong, ferocious Brambleclaw that everyone feared? Has the nine lives taken that away?"

"No...It's just that...Squirrelflight...I...I bet she hates me..." Bramblestar replied as he lay down on the cold dirt floor.

"Squirrelflight? You love her, don't you? Look, we're leaders now. She's gonna have to be your mate by force." Hawkstar meowed.

"It's not that easy. She loves Ashfur. She hates me. She'll probably run away...I mean, I would if I were her."

Leafpool perked her ears. She was about to ask Bramblestar if she could go herb hunting, but when she heard him say something about running away...

"Bramblestar! I need to go to WindClan camp for some herbs." Leafpool meowed, entering the leader's den.

"You can go." Bramblestar said, nodding.

Leafpool dipped her head in thanks and raced over to WindClan camp. Fortunately, Crowfreather was out on a patrol, which means it would beeasier to get to him. Leafpool quickly jumped into some mud and hid behind a bush. Then, she gave out a low  
hiss "Crowfeather."

Crowfeather spun around. "Guys, I'll be back...I-uh, saw a nice plump rabbit...It'll be great for camp." He said. He paddedover to Leafpool. "What are you doing here?" He hissed.

"I accept your offer. We can run away." Leafpool purred.

Crowfeather quickly touched her nose with his. "Okay, I gotta go now. Bye, Leafpool." He purred


End file.
